rings
by lovepainme
Summary: a sweet bella and edward momment and edward asks a big question.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

"Edward what are you doing I told you I can fix my own breakfast." Bella announced from the other room as the smell oh eggs and some other human food smell floated into her room. I just laughed loud enough so she could hear me and flipped the food on the plate as soon as she descended from the stair case and sat down on the bar stool. "Good morning sleepy head how are you?" she looked up to look at me in the eyes and smiled at the tone of my voice. "Well I'm fine but what got into you." Her voice sounded like little bells ringing with joy. "Well I don't have to take you back to Charlie's till tomorrow and tonight all the family is out hunting so I have a surprise for you." She was about to object but I placed my snow white finger on her light pink lips. "Don't it's for the occasion of being alone for the first time to actually talk in months." she couldn't deny the fact of this and though she didn't like it she nodded yes to my unknown plan all I told her to wear the new silk blue dress Alice bought her the other day and be ready by 5:00.

BPOV

I was down stairs at 5:00 sharp to me met at the bottom of the stairs by Edward in an all black suit with a blood red tie. This outfit made him looks rather even paler if it was possible. He grabbed my hand on the last stair and grabbed my jacket of the coat rack and placed it over my shoulders. "What is all this for!" I asked once we got out side to see a gazebo and a path of rocks leading out to it on the water. I looked up to see him smiling in amusement and made me lose my breath in amazement as he looked even more gorgeous in the fair moon light. He didn't answer my question and just scooped me up in his arms once we got to the edge of the lawn and the water. He grabbed the remaining fabric of my dress up of the ground to make sure it didn't get wet and walked across the path of stone to the gazebo. He sat me down gently on my feet and pulled out my chair he on the other hand didn't pull his chair out. Instead he got down on one nee and pulled out a black velvet box. "Edward?" I asked shaken by his action "what are you doing?" He smiled and opened the box to show a beautiful diamond ring with a princess cut and a Champaign colored diamond in the center of ten normal classic diamonds. "Edward it's beautiful!" he laughed his silver laugh "you clearly don't know who this works do you I'm suppose to be doing the talking." He said shaking his head. I just nodded and let him go on. "Isabella Swan will you marry me?" he asked in a soft warming voice. "YES!!!!!!!!!!!" I squealed in happiness as he slid the ring on my third finger on my left hand. He placed it there with gentle care and the removed his hand so I could look at it. The thousands of twinkling lights above us made the diamonds sparkle like Edward in the sun. He reached up to place his cold hand on my face and kissed me gently and then kissed my new ring.


	2. Chapter 2

After sitting in the same position for about an hour just staring at the sparkling ring a violent shiver broke through my body. Edward grabbed my jacket of the back of the chair and put my arms though it and carried me back to the house to sit me down on the couch and hold me in his arms. "I love you." He softly whispered into my ear and kissed my neck with his soft silky lips. I turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips and he just smiled as his eyes set on my eyes. "Have you been crying my love?" I just nodded. "I'm just so happy!"I tried to say with out crying but didn't work. For every time I thought about marrying Edward Anthony Masson Cullen I felt a happy filling that made my eyes water with joy and it was uncontrollable. "Love why don't we go up stairs I have another surprise for you." My mouth fell open at the fact that there could be more then asking me to marry him. But I wasn't going to object to any of his plans for the rest of the night. "Ok then." I told him as I was about to get up but he lifted me up of the couch and started to carry me up the stairs. I hadn't noticed it till I looked down at the floor that there were roes pedals scattered all over the stirs in an assortment of red and pink. Edwards's eyes followed mine and laughed as I started to blush when I realized his plans. "Bella your red as the roses on the floor what's wrong you've been badgering me about this for so long." I was speechless and just turned my head to look at Edwards's door in front of us. I wanted this so bad but now that I think about it I want to wait till were married it just seems like its right and now isn't. "Well maybe your right we should wait till were married!" I blurted out as he was about to open the door. "Ok then if that's what you want but you probably need to sleep because Alice will be badgering you all day tomorrow to find out if she can plan the wedding." at this fact I opend the door and we both stayed up for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the smell of eggs floating through the room and transing me into a deep state of hunger. I looked up to find Edward looking at me with a corky smile of pure joy. "How do you fill?" He asked for the first time in a sheepish voice. "I'm fine just hungry a little." I smiled a wide smile to loosen the mode in the room which made Edward sigh and laugh in relief that he didn't do anything wrong last night. "Breakfast is ready Bella so just come down when ever." Alice called up the stairs and at the sound of this my stomach growled. "Do you want to get dressed and go to get your breakfast?" I just nodded and slid of the bed and Edward slid of the other side. I was almost fully dressed but I couldn't find my shirt to go over my tank top. "Edward do you know were my shirt is I can't find it." He just shook his head as he pulled up his clearly new pj pants and tossed me his dress shirt he was wearing last night. "Thank you and your price tag is still on the pants." I told him and pulled the tag of the front of his pants. "Thank you." He told me as he started to lean forward to kiss me softly on the lips before he scooped me in his arms and flew down the stairs. "There's the happy couple!" Emmet shouted across the room why jasper and he played video games. Edward sighed and I blushed into the side of his arm. He took me to the kitchen and Alice scooped the eggs and some fruit onto and plate to place it in front of me with a smile. "So how are you two this morning?" Edward shook his head and just walked away with no answer so I followed him out side to the gazebo that was still set up. Once Edward sat down in one chair and placed my plate of food on the other side I sat down. "What are we doing out here?" I asked looking at him in the eyes. "Well first I wanted alone time with my new fiancé and second I couldn't listen to any more of Emmet's thoughts he is so childish about every thing." I just nodded at the fact that even though I can't read Emmet's mind I still knew this. "Now you probably should eat before we get bombarded by the parents." He said with the biggest smile as I picked up my fork to eat the over sized portion of eggs Alice made me. Once I was done with my food Edward sighed and we both went back inside. I was about to wash my plate but Alice took it from me and started to scrub it clean. So I just walked over to Edward and sat down next to him while jasper and Emmet just stared at us. "So you to are getting married Alice told me." Edward nodded once not wanting to talk probably because there was a double side to that inside Emmet's head. "Well I want to be the best man." Emmet said with a pored smile on his face. "well actually Carlisle will be my best man because well I don't want you to be toasting me and Bella with that's what she said jokes and also he has class." His smile fell and Carlisle came up behind us and told Edward "thank you that means a lot to me." I jumped as he startled me a little but Edward put a calming hand on my shoulder. "Your welcome."Edward politely said to Carlisle with a smile of pearl. "Bella do you want to go up stairs?" Alice asked while jumping up and down. "For what?" I asked cereus. "Well I have a present for you." I was about to object but she just yanked me up and said "now listen hear I'm taking you up stair to try on your wedding gown whether you like it or not now you can take your scrawny little ass up those stairs or ill carry you!" she said in a nice sweet calm voice that made the threat even more scary. Every one but Alice Edward and me were laughing. "ALICE YOU ALREADY GOT THE DRESS?!" Edward shouted but she just nodded making her pixie hair bounce. But before anyone could say anything else she pulled me up of the couch despite my effort of trying to holding on to Edward. Sadly the fight was lost as Alice growled and Edward let go to have me dragged up the stairs in pain.


End file.
